I Won't Give Up
by liloweewoah
Summary: When a connection between two people is established, everything that happened in the past is left in the past. Or is it? Scott McCall was only hoping to move on with his life after a devastating heartbreak but a chance meeting someone new may change that. Will this new person show him that he can move on? Scott/OC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is my first Teen Wolf story and I'm really excited to write this out. I only own Keilana Mily. My best friends own their characters. Samantha Rose belonging to Frannie. Evelyn Marie belongs to Joey. Tricia owns Kara Styles. Please enjoy and leave reviews! Sorry if this chapter feels a little rusty and rushed. I promise it will get better!

* * *

**I Won't Give Up**

Keilana Mily stepped into the front doors of Beacon Hills High School. She wasn't exactly the happiest person when her parents had dropped the news that they were moving. The decision had come unexpected and knocked the wind right out of her when she had been informed. She couldn't express how she felt to her parents because that would not have changed anything anyways. She kept how she felt inside of her and just obeyed her parent's wishes. Taking a look around the hallways, she knew she was going to have a far more difficult time making friends here than her previous school. Clutching the straps of her backpack tighter, she looked around at the locker numbers searching for hers.

When she finally found her locker, she turned the locker pad to open the locker. Once she got it open, she put most of her stuff in the locker before taking what books she would need. She jumped when she heard someone say, "Hey you're new here, aren't you? I've never seen you around before."

Turning her head, she saw a girl about her height with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes smiling at her. Keilana smiled back at the girl before nodding her head shocked that someone would talk to her.

"I'm Evelyn Marie but my friends call me Evelyn or Marie. Or actually whatever they feel." Evelyn said.

"I'm Keilana Mily. I normally go by Lana or Mily." Keilana said.

"It's nice to meet you, Lana. How are you liking it here so far? Well I guess you wouldn't know yet, huh?" Evelyn said as Keilana chuckled.

"Nope not yet." Keilana said.

"Well what's your first class?" Evelyn asked as she shut her locker door.

"Umm," Keilana started to say as she looked at her schedule, "I have English first period."

"Awesome we have a class together! I'll walk with you to class so that you don't get lost." Evelyn said as Keilana smiled at her.

Evelyn definitely made Keilana feel more welcome and easily made her feel like she could easily make friends at this school. Evelyn linked arms with Keilana and guided her to their classroom. When they stepped into their English class, Keilana felt a wave of nervousness rush into her body. Being able to make friends with Evelyn was easy because Evelyn had been the one to approach her but being in a room with new people again was a whole new task for her to deal with. Evelyn glanced at her friend and pulled her toward before saying, "You'll be fine. I got your back and you'll fit in well." Keilana smiled at her before nodding her head and following Evelyn to two seats that were in the back of the room and next to each other.

Scott McCall sat next to his best friend, Stiles Stilinski in their English class. He didn't understand why they had even decided to go to class early but honestly he didn't even want to ask Stiles. He sat in his seat doodling in his notebook waiting for class to start. He always hated the first day of classes because the teachers would just talk to them about what they would be learning during the whole school semester. It was definitely really pointless for them to be there.

"Oh hey look there's Evelyn and some girl that I've never seen around here before." Stiles said as Scott's head looked up.

Stiles was right about the girl, who was walking alongside their best friend Evelyn. They had never seen her around the school before. But she was definitely a beauty with her long black hair and piercing brown eyes. His eyes connected with hers as he stared at her. He watched as she blushed before she looked at Evelyn nodding her head. They were headed in Stiles and his direction. Evelyn took a seat behind her boyfriend while the girl sat behind him. Evelyn smiled at Stiles as they kissed and started to talk. Evelyn turned to the girl and Scott.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I forgot to introduce you guys. Keilana, this is my boyfriend Stiles and his best friend, Scott. Guys this is Keilana." Evelyn said as Keilana and Stiles shook hands.

Keilana and Scott looked at each other before shaking hands as well. Keilana smiled at both guys before whispering, "It's nice to meet you guys."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. Are you new here?" Stiles asked.

"Somewhat. I've been here since the beginning of summer." She responded as she pulled out her notebook.

"Why haven't we seen you around town then?" Scott asked interested in getting to know her.

"Umm my parents didn't really want me to go out just yet since we were still traveling back and forth from where we used to live to finish moving." Keilana said.

"Where are you originally from?" Scott asked as Stiles and Evelyn went back to their own conversation.

"California." Keilana asked.

"So what made your parents want to move here?" Scott asked as their teacher walked into the classroom.

She never gave Scott and answer back since the teacher had called their attention. The teacher lectured them on what they would be learning during the semester while Keilana daydreamed about how dreamy Scott looked. She shook her head before telling herself, "Keep it together, Lana. He might just possibly be dating someone already." Keilana went back to focusing on what the teacher was talking about for the rest of the class period.


	2. Chapter 2

The bell rang signaling that class was officially done. Keilana closed her notebook before sliding it into her backpack. She watched as Stiles helped Evelyn up from her seat. It was such a cute gesture that Keilana couldn't help but think how amazing it would be to have a boyfriend of her own. Someone who she could actually call hers. She had been waiting for a chance to be able to be with someone. She had been in a relationship before. Well that was if you wanted to even consider it a relationship. She had "dated" a boy when she was in elementary school but he had broke up with her the day before Valentine's Day and decided to go out with her best friend the next day. Needless to say, Keilana had a fear of getting into a relationship because of that. But that didn't mean that she never thought of being in a relationship.

She enjoyed the idea of having someone there. Someone who she could turn to and be able to say that she had someone. She wanted someone who she could do all those cute things with. She wanted someone who she could hold hands with and give kisses to. She wanted it all. She was ready to be in a relationship. She just wanted to have that amazing experience that everyone else had. She wouldn't mind the arguments, disagreements, or the fights. She would do anything for that just to have the experience of being in love with someone.

Shaking her head, she looked around the room and noticed that everyone else had walked out of the classroom besides her and Scott. He was still gathering his stuff and she assumed he was waiting for her. Or maybe that was her just being eager because she still believed that chivalry was still alive. Scott looked up at her and couldn't help but feel blown away by her beauty. She was definitely a site to look at. He had told Evelyn and Stiles to go ahead and walk to their next class without them. He didn't mind walking with Keilana. He watched as she slipped her backpack back on before he asked her, "You ready to go?"

"You were waiting for me?" She asked as he nodded his head, "You didn't have to wait for me. I'm so sorry I was taking long. I didn't know I was that deep into my thoughts."

"Oh please don't even apologize. I wasn't in a hurry to leave and I didn't want to be an asshole and leave a girl alone in the classroom by herself." Scott said as Keilana blushed at his comment.

"You're a really sweet guy, Scott." Keilana said as Scott led her out of the classroom.

"I try to be. Anyways what class do you have next?" Scott asked.

"I have Math next." Keilana said as they walked down the hall.

"Well unfortunately I won't be in that class with you but I'm sure you'll meet some really cool people in that class." Scott said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks! I'm sure I'll be able to survive that class. You know you don't have to walk me to my class." She said as Scott looked at her.

"I don't mind walking you to your class and besides I want to walk you to your class." He said as she blushed.

"I appreciate the kind gesture. I hope that you deciding to walk me to my class doesn't make you late to your class. I wouldn't want you to be late at all." Keilana said as Scott touched her shoulder.

"You don't have to worry about me being late to my class. I'm fine. Just tell me about yourself while we walk." Scott said.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Anything that you would want to share." He said as she looked at the lockers than back towards the end of the hallway.

"Well like I said I'm from California. I'm the oldest of three siblings. My siblings are twins so they're like 2 years old." Keilana said.

"Both boys or both girls?" Scott asked.

"One of each." She said.

"Wow! So your parents must be really young then if your siblings are 2. How old are you then?" He asked.

"I'm 16 and my parents are like in their late 30s so I guess you could say that they are young." Keilana said as they found her classroom, "Well this is me. It was nice talking to you and thanks for walking me to my class."

"Of course! I hope I'm not being forward when I ask you this but umm are you free to hang out after school today? I'd really like to help show you around town and school." Scott said as Keilana smiled at him.

"You're not being forward at all. That would be really nice. I'll have to let my parents know first." She said.

"Well if you change your mind, just meet me at the lacrosse field and I'll be there." Scott said as Keilana nodded, "Good so I'll let you be for now."

Keilana was ready to step into the classroom but stopped to look back at Scott, who was looking at her. She walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek before whispering, "You're really cute."


End file.
